Sinister Smirks
by TigersLuvCookies
Summary: Louie Roosevelt and Katherine Hutchinson. Two recent abducted teenagers from Jasper, Nevada learn how to fight for survival when they're kidnapped from a late night summer party by a living alien machine of hell. Along the way, relationships are made and friends are hurt. But in the end is an unexpected surprise for the two.


*-This is my first Transformer Prime Fanfiction! So I apologize if I accidentally mess things up or if future characters of TFP are OOC!-*

* * *

I starred up at this gigantic, dark machine. It's flashing bright amber eyes starred right back into mine. My body trembling in fear as I curled myself up into a ball in the far corner of this steel cage that hung about 23 ft. in the air. A deadly fall. This room was unfamiliar to me. Everything around me was some kind of technology that I haven't seen before in my life. In the back, behind this alien were what looked like a system. An abnormal system. The description I could tell you was that it looked like a computer complex. The screens were red but see through, like those devices you see from syfy movies or TV shows. There were large tables against the walls. I could tell there were other mechanisms laying on top of the tables, but once again, it was foreign (_Unknown_). Yet I could smell the stench of rotten corpse's underneath me. Oh my god, the smell was so horrible. Now that weeks have gone by, I've became used to it. I've seen people come and go that the alien machine captured. I was horrified seeing at how it ate them, it made me want to throw up each time he, no 'it', ate its victims. I heard voices, voices that sounded machine like. Something you would hear in dupstep or remixes. There had to be more than one alien machine out there behind this chamber. I know it. How? It's because I can hear a female voice out there, but it never came into this room.

Tears stained my cheeks, only to give my skin a burning sensation feeling. My hair was tangled and greasy. My expensive clothes were now just torn and dirty. Just a few weeks ago I was living the normal American life. I had friends, good grades and a supportive community. Never have I thought that this is what my life would come too. Guess I jinxed myself. I did wish for an adventure. And I got one.

My name is Louie Roosevelt. I lived in jasper, Nevada all my life. When you live in a town that's in the middle of no-where, you start think that nothing could go wrong. But I was dead wrong for thinking that. I'm being held hostage by this alien machine along with my three friends. Edgar Harrison. Matt Bell and Dexter Reyes. My two friends, Matt and Dexter were dumbasses for using their _'bathroom break'_ as an advantage to escape. It was one wrong move that they made. Then fate choose that they had to die a horrible death. I watched in horror as _'it'_ killed them like they were insects. Mere parasites to its eyes. Prying off their limps, gouging out their eyes and slowly, pulling out their intestines from them while this devil had this sinister smirk on its face, like it enjoyed hearing my friend's screams for mercy.

I prayed to god for my freedom and safety. I didn't want to end up like one of those people and rot on the cold ground.

"Please... let me go!" I pleaded, my eyes teared up as the alien machine opened my cage door. This was it. This was the end of my path. No future wife. No kids. No family. There was no surprise when the monster ignored my pleas of mercy. My eyes closed when I was face to face with this large, foreign mechanical demon of hell. In the back of my mind, I wanted my best friend to escape. I want him to fulfil his life. Have the life that all humans want to have. A family with kids. Edgar... I'm sorry that I can't be the best man to your wedding. I'm sorry that I can't have your back anymore during fights. Edgar. Please escape and return. Return back to this place with the military. Come back and kill this monster that has killed our kind. Come back...

"Edgar..."

When suddenly, loud banging noises echoed in the room and stole the machine's attention away from me and to the source of the interrupting sound. My eyes shot opened and looked to the source as well. It was Edgar, swinging a metal pole about half his size, against the steel cage bars.

"Look over here! Look at me you sick demon!" Yelled Edgar. I couldn't believe it. My best friend is trying to save my life. '_But, Edgar. NO. STOP IT!_' Just as I thought, it put me back into my cage and slammed the cages door shut and walked over to Edgar's prison.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" My heart skipped a beat by just hearing the machine just speak. Yes I mean I've heard it speak, but it was in other languages. My friend, dropped the metal pole as he was being pulled out of his cell. Feeling like I was about to have a heart attack, I couldn't move. Not even a muscle. I was about to witness it again. Witness one of my best friend's get eaten alive in front of me! There were no words I could express. Second by second, Edgar was coming close to his fate. It all ended for him. His body was crushed into a pulp. Its large hands crushed him as blood sprouted out of Edgar's mouth and eyes.

"EDGAR!" My arm stretched out of the cage. I felt like I could pull him away from the machine's grip but my reality wasn't as I expected.

'_My friend. Please, may your spirit rest in peace.'_


End file.
